


One Whole Year

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Back Hugs, Episode Fix-it, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Scene Re-Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: The kitchen scene re-write from tonight's episode (02.10.20)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	One Whole Year

**Author's Note:**

> I watched tonight's episode and this idea would not leave me!

Callum stood against the door frame for a moment, admiring the man in front of him before walking into the room. 

He stood behind Ben and put his hands on the younger mans waist causing him to jump he put the knife down on the chopping board. he let Callum wrap his arms tightly around his waist as Ben leant back into his body, letting a small sigh escape from his lips. 

Callum smiled and leant down and pressed a kiss to Ben's neck causing the younger man to moan, tilting his head to give Callum better access and he licked and nibbled the skin.   
Ben wrapped one hand around Callum's on his waist and the other one up and into Callum's hair, coaxing the older man to suck harder at his neck. 

Callum licked and sucked the skin until he was happy with the small love bite he had left there, pulling away he admired his work before settling his chin on Ben's shoulder.

'I thought we could take Lexi for an ice cream or something' Callum said as Ben who had regained his posture and had picked up the knife once more. 

'Its October Callum' Ben said as he began to chop the herbs in front of him   
'Or something then? I just... Seeing that little boy orphaned.. just made me want to look after the people that are important to me' Callum told him 

Ben smiled to himself. He put the knife down once more and turned around, wrapping his arms around Callum's neck   
'Yeah Alright... Well erm, I'll call Lo then, see if Lexi is up for it' Ben told him smiling 

'You gotta appreciate people while you still gotta 'em' Callum said sincerely   
Ben smiled, and looked up at his beautiful man  
'See this is why I Love you' He said leaning forward and standing on is tip toes so he could press a small kiss to Callums lips. 

'And this is why you are going to be an amazing copper' Ben told him grinning   
'What? cos I'm proper emotional?' Callum asked smiling down at the younger man

Ben giggled   
'Because you care' he told his boyfriend, causing his face to light up 

'I care about you' Callum whispered back and leant down so he could capture Ben's lips in his this time, giving him a deep passionate kiss 

'I want you all to myself later though! If we do go out with Lexi' Ben told him giving him a wink and a smirk   
'I thought you'd forgotten'   
'How could I have forgotten such an important date babe, one whole year of us being together!' Ben told him glowing  
Callum giggled , giving Ben his best wink which consisted off him blinking both eyes at the same time 

'Officially! God! your getting like me!' Ben laughed as he ran his hands trough the back of Callum's head 

'What about your dad?' Callum asked nodding to the dinner that Ben was prepping   
'He's already messed up two important dates for us, he's not messing up this one... Even if we have to set up the candles in our room and eat up there, I promise you it will just be the two of us. 

'I Love you' Callum said smiling   
'Me too babe'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
